


Flowers in Bloom

by fuckinqueen



Series: Meronia Event 2021 [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kira, Because I dunno if I mention that, Double Drabble, Fluff, Mello and Near are married, Meronia Event 2021, Near is…, Near's gender isn't specified, Other, This is like a make-up fic for my last one, because I said so, i dunno, just so you know, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinqueen/pseuds/fuckinqueen
Summary: Day 3: February 16 - Spring
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: Meronia Event 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148141
Kudos: 14
Collections: Meronia Event (Feb 14 - Feb 20 2021)





	Flowers in Bloom

Near sighs, staring happily at the icicles dripping slowly onto the ground, which has only some patches of snow left. The icicles were dripping a lot slower the day before when Near was staring at them, so it's much better now that they're going faster. 

Mello's watching with Near today, although the twenty-year-old was just complaining about how he, someone this old, shouldn't be watching the snow melt like a child who's awaiting summer eagerly.

Summer isn't what Near's awaiting, though. It's spring. Spring, with it's beautiful flower buds and the rain, oh the rain and the thunder storms. 

The flowers in bloom are amazing, too. Near likes taking care of them, cooing to them, lightly brushing the fingertips along the soft petals. 

Pink, red, blue, green, wet, muddy brown… all of these colors are spring colors. The yellow of the sun… 

The gardening is Near's favorite part. Obviously, because again, taking care of them. Near likes playing in the dirt. It's just amazing when the dirt covers the whole hand. 

Near's ring clanks on the windowsill. 

Near wouldn't trade this time of the year up for anything. 

Especially since it was around this time that Near's daughter was born.


End file.
